


Come Home, Theseus

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: COME HOME THESEUS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, SBI FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT DREAM DID TO TOMMY, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, uh it's referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: if this isn't what happens tommorrow ill cry :(
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	Come Home, Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tamatojam's tweet!!
> 
> ALSO SHUT PHIL'S A GOOD DAD BC I SAID SO

Tommy stares at his father, shock in his gaze as the winged man stands with his brother- and Dream. Oh god- Did they not know? They wouldn’t have teamed with his- with Dream if they had known, right? 

“D-dad?” He stutters out, weak and quiet. “Why are you with him? Why would you-” His voice breaks, and he curses himself for being so weak. 

The blond- his father- Phil, frowns, confusion in his gaze as he stares at Tommy. “What are you talking about? Toms, are you okay?” 

“I’m not-” 

Techno catches on then, piecing together puzzle pieces that Tommy had so carelessly strewn about- his reactions to a lot of things, his reactions to Dream, flinching back when Techno had moved too quickly. 

“What did he do to you?” The hybrid growls, hand on his sword. Tommy knows it’s not meant for him, but still takes a step back, fear in his gaze.    
“Techno.” His father’s voice is soft and firm, like when Tommy and Wilbur would get into play fights around the house and they took it too far. 

“Right.” Techno ducks his head in embarrassment. 

“Toms?” Phil takes a soft step towards him, worry and concern in his gaze. “What did he do to you?” 

His voice is stuck, Tommy realizes, after trying to speak. “He- he manipulated me-” There’s a sharp gasp that tears itself from Phil’s throat, and a low growl that falls from his older brother’s.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry- I-”

“It’s okay dad. I- eventually, I realized.” He gives his father a bitter, sad, smile. “I missed you.” 

“...missed you too.” He opens his arms for a hug, and Tommy falls into them, wings wrapping around the pair in a black-gray-blue gradient and white studded wings. They had always looked like the night sky to Tommy- maybe that’s why they felt so safe. Or maybe it was because he trusted his father. 

“Come _home_ , Theseus.”


End file.
